unirepeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay
Description Jay, also known as Jay instances are a series of dimensional anomalies that feed off of the fabric of reality. Jay instances range from ages 13 to 15 years old, but age like any normal living creature. Despite their humanoid appearance, they share no genetic relationship to humans. Jay instances usually follow a pattern in appearance. They always have ginger hair, that glows golden in the sunlight. They also wear a heavily worn green sweatshirt with an unknown logo on its front. Personality between each Jay Instance varies between realities. In UniRepeat, Jay instances are classified as Class-K reality hazards, as they pose a dangerous threat to the entire structure of every single reality. If a Jay instance surpasses the 15 year old range, they become a memetic hazard and turn others around them into Jay instances. Because of this property, Jay instances are eventually slaughtered before they reach any age above 15. Jay instances are treated as pests and are constantly tracked and kept in check. If any Jay instances are found outside of control, they are often killed. Millions of scientists across Trillions of planets and realities are experimenting on and researching Jay instances, determined to completely remove every Jay instance from their reality. Jay instances are often easily destroyed, but replicate quickly. How a Jay instance is able to replicate is still unknown to researchers. Lore The very first Jay instance was discovered in UV4 in a small town on the East Coast of the United States. Some believe that Jay instances were once human, but had completely lost their genetic traits after transforming into an instance. In the main story line of UniRepeat, Jay instances fill in a minor role of the daily life of the Universe. The main Jay we follow throughout UV4 was born on 3/15/2004 in the U.S Mid-Atlantic region, but is not described what exact state Jay lives in Unirepeat. This Jay is presumably the very first Jay Instance, as we follow her through her being very young, and to to her eventual ascension. In the beginning of UniRepeat, Jay is first described as a young, playful, and curious girl. She had a loving family and many friends. Over time, Jay becomes less interested in the world. In school, Jay is left alone, and is left without any friends. Her parents begin to worry about her mental health. This is when Jay begins to experience the transformation into an Instance. In UniRepeat, she slowly loses touch in her town and no longer goes to school. At the age of thirteen, she successfully transforms into an instance. Abilities Reality Decay - If enough Jay instances are packed into a reality, they will eventually collapse said reality by tearing enough holes within that fabric of reality. Shape shifting - Some Jay Instances have developed the ability to shapeshift into other living entities. These Instances are the most dangerous to a universe as they can easily hide without being tracked. Jay-Detecting technology is currently being researched by Eclipsco and Bigsco. Replication - Jay Instances reproduce asexually through a form of Mitosis. Merging - If there is a large density of Jay instances in one area (About 10,000), they will merge into a godly, powerful hive mind of flesh and human parts.